Day's From Now On
by KaylaIkashi17
Summary: Yuuki looks at it again not believing what she's seeing -flashback-...I'm not good at summary's X.X but I assure you it isn't a one shot I will be updating as fast as I can! Contains: Smut, Language, Alcohol, Blood, and Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla: Hey guys~ **

**Zero: *Looks at Yuuki* **

**Yuuki: *blushes* Y-Yes Zero?**

**Zero: nothing…just wondering how long this one is going to be…**

**Kayla: *sweat drop* It's going to be kinda long…**

**Yuuki: well~ I hope they stick around**

**Zero: *sigh* **

**Kayla: What's wrong?**

**Zero: I just feel bad they have to read so long…**

**Yuuki: It will be great~!**

**Kayla: well…maybe…I'm not sure…**

**Yuuki: *hits Zero* **

**Zero: Ow! Well anyways Kayla doesn't own Vampire knight…*mumbles* thank god**

Yuuki looked again not believing what she is seeing.

_"Yuuki…are you sure about this?" Zero replied in front of her unbuttoning his pants. She nodded spreading her legs pre-cum already dripping out from the constant teasing. Zero blushed lightly as his pant's fell to his ankles then he kicked it off. "Yuuki…you are so…Beautiful…" Zero replied taking off his boxer's as well._

_Yuuki's face was completely red. "a-and you are s-sexy" she replied as Zero came closer to her bending down. Yuuki could see him shaking; however she was to so it was fine. Zero messaged her breasts trying to loosen her up some more while he placed his member on her sweet. Yuuki blushed at the wet feeling wrapping her arms around his sweaty neck._

_Zero gritted his teeth as he pushed into her "__**so t-tight!..."**__ Zero thought. Tear's formed as he went in hanging on tighter as if she were to fall "Ah!" Yuuki screamed Zero looked at her feeling bad then finally it started feeling great. Zero thrusted in and out of her groaning with pleasure._

_"Ah!~ Zero faster" Yuuki moaned. Zero moved faster in and out Yuuki's moan's growing in volume. "Yuuki…" Zero groaned as she started moving with him. Yuuki started to shake Zero knew what that meant "D-Don't cum yet…I-I want to do it together…" Zero breathed as Yuuki nodded as he went in harder and faster._

_Zero's groans were growing with each thrust. _

_"Zero! I-I'm going to c-c-cum!" Yuuki breathed as Zero replied "I-I'm ready too…" Yuuki held on to him releasing her sweet cum he did to but there was more and she could feel it go inside her. _

_Zero pulled out still dripping on to her, collapsing beside her. "Yuuki…that was amazing…" Zero groaned closing his eyes. "Yeah…it felt r-really nice" Yuuki cuddled him closing her eyes. Zero sighed in bliss "I love you" Zero replied before drifting off. Yuuki replied "I love you too" falling to sleep as well._

Yuuki's eyes widened "Plus sign…that means I'm…" she pauses "P-Pregnant".

Zero knocked on the door concerned "You alright in there?" Zero questions about to turn the door knob. Yuuki quickly pulled up her skirt zipped it up and put the test in the trash can _"What if Zero…doesn't want a baby…" _Yuuki thought her eyes looking at the ground.

Zero walks in seeing Yuuki pale and shaking "Are you going to be alright to go to school today?" Zero questioned walking up to her. "I-I'm fine…" She lies.

"Yuuki…are you sure?" Zero questioned again kissing her forehead. "I'm not sick okay!" Yuuki yelled surprising Zero a bit of the mood swing. "O-Okay…well you're not warm…" Zero replied looking away "I-I'm sorry…could I be a-alone" Yuuki replied as the nausea got the best of her holding her stomach.

Zero frowned "The bathroom again?" he replied quietly. Yuuki pushed him away collapsing on the toilet seat. Zero looked at her worriedly "Get out!" Yuuki yelled gagging. Zero didn't leave he came closer. "Didn't you hear me-" Yuuki was cut off by spilling her insides into the bowel.

Zero frowned again tucking her hair behind her ear, softly rubbing her back as she continued to gag and vomit. Yuuki cried coughing then gagging again vomiting one last time then collapsing into Zero.

"Yuuki…" he whispered. "Zero…I'm just really nervous…about that test…" She lied. Zero sighed a bit of relief. "That's it then? Nervous?" Zero questioned. Yuuki slowly nodded her head Zero chuckled "You'll do fine, we studied the material over and over again" Zero reassured her helping her to her feet.

Yuuki faked a real looking smile "Your right! I can do it!" She exclaimed hugging him. "Yeah so let's go before were late" Zero replied whipping her mouth, flushing the toilet "Yeah" Yuuki replied.

As they walked to class Yuuki was so tired, more tired than when they guarded the school. They went to their seats. Yuuki looked at the test in front of her with half open eyes sighing starting to do the test "the radius…of this is…5…" she mumbled jotting it down then after two hours she completed it turning it in.

Yuuki whispered to the teacher "may I use the restroom please?" The teacher nodded excusing her. Zero looked up from his test to see Yuuki walking out he sighed continuing his test worriedly.

Yuuki finally got to the bathroom looking at her face in the mirror it was a tad pale and she was very dizzy she held on to the sink. "Yuuki?" A female questioned. Yuuki turned to see Sayori standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Hey Sayori…did you finish the test?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yuuki…enough about that you have been acting strange these past five weeks…it started on May seventh" Sayori replied rubbing her back. "I-I have not…" Yuuki lied her legs trembling. Sayori frowned remembering the series of events.

_Yuuki was sniffing although there was no food around. "Do you have a cold?" Sayori questioned worriedly "No I smell hot dogs…" Yuuki replied. "I don't smell anything..." Sayori replied slowly looking around their room. "Dinner is ready" Yuuki replied happily running out the door. Sayori sat there confused following her to find Headmaster putting hotdogs on three plates. "Strange…" Sayori whispered._

_Sayori watched as Yuuki's face turned a bit red Blinking she bent near her whispering "Your face is red…did you have a wet daydream about zero?" Yuuki shook her head. Sayori put her hand on her forehead "Yuuki your warm…I'll tell the teacher" Sayori replied "Teacher! Yuuki has a fever!" Sayori exclaimed as the teacher looked up and went over to Yuuki feeling her head as well but…oddly this time there was no fever "Stop trying to get out of class Miss. Cross" The teacher replied continuing his boring lesson. "Strange…" Sayori whispered._

_Sayori looked at Yuuki holding her stomach in bed. "Yuuki are you okay?" Sayori questioned "Period pains…" Yuuki replied. "But you said that three weeks ago…" Sayori replied "I'm bleeding though…and there just cramps…" Yuuki replied "Strange…" Sayori whispered._

_"Yuuki are you alright?" Sayori questioned "I'm just on my period I'm fine!" Yuuki yelled coming out of the bathroom holding her breasts. Sayori blinked "w-were you masterbating or something?" Sayori questioned slowly "No my fucking breasts hurt like a bitch!" Yuuki yelled running out of the room Sayori blinked again Yuuki never curses "Strange…" Sayori whispered_

"Sayori?" Yuuki questioned trying to get her out of the daze once more. Sayori heard her shaking her head "Yes?" Sayori questioned "You became really quite for a while there" Yuuki replied. "Oh…sorry I was thinking" Sayori replied "Y-You want the truth?" Yuuki questioned quietly.

Sayori nodded her head "I-I'm pregnant!" Yuuki blurted smiling slightly. "Y-Your wah!" Sayori exclaimed "…six weeks ago…me and Zero had unprotected s-sex" Yuuki replied blushing Sayori's eyes widened then nodded "I see now…mood swings…the pain…the blood…the growing was because your pregnant…I can't believe your pregnant but I'm happy for you two" Sayori replied as Yuuki frowned "I-I haven't told Zero…the news" Yuuki replied quietly "why not?" Sayori questioned blinking "w-what if he doesn't want a baby…what if he leaves me…" Yuuki spook slowly.

"…Then he is a jerk…but I'm sure Zero wouldn't leave you!" Sayori exclaimed reassuring her "Your right! I'll tell him thanks Sayori" Yuuki replied hugging her. "Oh! Yuuki you should go to the doctor today to find out the due date…that's one of the things you do at five weeks" Sayori replied as Yuuki started to walk "Okay I will~" Yuuki replied happily walking out Zero was walking in her direction.

Yuuki ran to him hugging him "Yuuki are you alright?" Zero questioned worriedly. Yuuki giggled "Of course I am...I have some news for you though…" Yuuki replied with a slight blush. Zero blinked "What is it?" Zero questioned Yuuki took in a deep breath "I'm pregnant".

Zero eyes widened blinking "P-Pregnant…you mean carrying a baby…or an egg…that will grow and its o-ours?" Zero questioned. "Yep~" Yuuki answered hugging him tighter "h-how?...oh…I remember…" Zero spook as a blush crossed his face.

Yuuki giggled "s-so I'm going to be a father at nineteen" Zero replied freaking out slightly but happy. "yep~ I know…we are a bit young…but I'm happy" Yuuki replied "I am too…it's just a big shock…" Zero replied quietly.

"I'm glad you're not unhappy~" Yuuki replied smiling. "Yuuki…I love you…I w-want to have a family with you!" Zero confessed. Yuuki smiled more blushing "I do to…I really love you…" Yuuki replied Zero looked at her smiling "Yuuki is it the fifth week?" Zero questioned.

"yeah…why?" Yuuki questioned. "I was curious because today you can go to the doctor and find out the due date" Zero replied as Yuuki smiled "I know can we go now?" Yuuki questioned as Zero picked her up bridal style "Of course" Zero replied walking out of the building.

**Kayla: Yay! I finished ^w^**

**Zero: You did…okay…I like it…*blush***

**Yuuki: woah! I'm pregnant! *hugs Zero* I'll name it one~**

**Zero: *chuckles***

**Kayla: One XD *laughs***

**Yuuki: not really but I was just being silly**

**Zero: Your very silly *strokes her hair***

**Yuuki: *blushes* Z-Zero…**

**Kayla: Well…anyways I'm going to continue this for a while!**

**England: o̿ ̭ o̿**

**Kayla: Iggy! What the hell?! *stares***

**Zero: wrong anime…**

**England: Bye guys Kayla will try to be quick**

**Kayla: TT~TT you're trying to kill me Iggy…**

**England: in three days**

**Kayla: OAO THREE DAYS?!**

**England: You're loud…I was only joking with you…maybe a week or two…**

**Kayla: thank you…that's so much better~**

**Zero: Review please…**

**Kayla: ^w^ yeah~ I need it so I know if I'm good or not**

**All: *waves* Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla: ^w^

Zero: Why are you happy?

Kayla: I'm not...^w^

Yuuki: Kayla's pissed...

Zero: oh...what happened?

Kayla: I-I seriously don't wanna talk about it...just shit...fucking shit...

Yuuki: Are you trying not to punch a desk or a wall?

Kayla: Today is thursday I am in school =w=...still

Zero: Good luck...cheer up...

Kayla: Thank you I will try...

Yuuki: *hugs her*

Zero: Kayla doesn't own Vampire knight...*hugs them*

_"I do to…I really love you…" Yuuki replied Zero looked at her smiling "Yuuki is it the fifth week?" Zero questioned._

_"yeah…why?" Yuuki questioned. "I was curious because today you can go to the doctor and find out the due date" Zero replied as Yuuki smiled "I know can we go now?" Yuuki questioned as Zero picked her up bridal style "Of course" Zero replied walking out of the building._

**_Continued..._**

Zero walked to the nearby doctor's to the visit section. He sat her down; "Stay there" Zero replied as he walked to the Front lady.

Yuuki sat there kicking her leg's happily. "_Zero is so sweet..." _Yuuki thought smiling but seeing the sick people around her made her feel bad.

Zero came back sitting down with a sheet signing it all like it was her father that time she got strep. Yuuki watched as he knew every detail smiling "_Best boyfriend a girl could ask for..." _ Yuuki thought as Zero smiled at her.

"How are you doing?" Zero questioned finishing up. "I'm fine~" Yuuki replied happily "good" He replied with a soft smile standing up walking back to the front lady. Yuuki watched as he handed it to her then came back sitting down wrapping an arm around her.

"I can't wait to find out the date" Yuuki spoke. Zero looked at her smiling "Me neither" Zero replied kissing her cheek. "Kyo Shomu!" A doctor called as a boy and his mother walked to the doctor closing the door behind.

It took about thirty to fourty minutes sitting there until "Yuuki Cross?!" A doctor called Zero helped her to her feet holding her hand as they walked to the doctor. "Hello I am Doctor Nagihiko she replied with a smile. Yuuki bowed "Hello Dr. Nagihiko~ How is your day?" Yuuki questioned.

"I am fine, how about you? any thing bothering you?" She questioned "Nothing I just found out I am five week's pregnant" Yuuki replied happily. "Wow! really but your so-" she started then Zero cut her off "Young...I know we didn't expect it but I'm happy to be starting a family with her" Zero replied sweetly. Yuuki blushed slightly "He's a keeper" she spoke with a smile.

"Yep~" Yuuki sang, "Have a seat and I will give you a simple check up" She replied as Zero helped Yuuki on the examining patient's bed. "Thank you" Yuuki replied smiling as Zero sat down "You're welcome" He replied watching as Dr. Nagihiko looked her over. "You're baby is due on February eleventh two thousand fourteen" Dr. Nagihiko explained Yuuki smiled "Year of the horse...sign Aquarius" Yuuki replied rubbing her belly. Dr. Nagihiko smiled "Yep~ he or she will be beautiful, I would recommend Parenting classes and monthly visits to me" Dr. Nagihiko suggested.

"I will~ am I able to leave now?" Yuuki questioned. "Yep your all clear...I just have to run a few things over with you" She replied. "Okay what are they?" Yuuki questioned. "You need to stay away from...Chemicals includes cleaning, You can't constantly use Electrical equipment, No medication unless I give it to you, Don't drink Alcohol, Smoke, do drugs, don't clean a litter box, or consume fish" She listed.

"B-But I have to clean..." Yuuki sighed frowning "I'll take care of it...We have to live together anyway from now on" Zero replied. "Aw he is the sweetest~!" she squealed hugging her check book. "I know right~" Yuuki sang. "Do you have any questions?" she questioned her.

"No, I think I'm good" Yuuki replied smiling "Alright, see you in a...month?" she questioned. "Yes, I will visit." Yuuki replied as Zero got up and helped her down. "Good bye...be safe~" she replied "You too" they said back smiling they left the doctor's.

Zero held her hand as they walked back to school. They were greeted by a worried Headmaster "Yuuki..." he cried. Yuuki blinked "Yes father?" she questioned. "Is my dear Yuuki sick? I saw you walk from the doctor." Headmaster replied worriedly. "N-No..." Yuuki stuttered gulping.

"Headmaster..." Zero began. Yuuki looked at him with a curious look. "Yes my dear Zero?" Headmaster questioned looking at him. Zero irritatedly spoke "...Yuuki...isn't sick...s-she's pregnant..." Headmaster sobbing held on to Yuuki's shoulders. "T-Tell me it isn't true..." He sobbed.

Sweat rolled down her cheek "I-I-It's True..." Yuuki stuttered. Headmaster fell over "Yuuki who did this to you?!" he sobbed on the ground catching the day student's attention. "shhh...shhh" Yuuki shushed him. "We...did this together..." Zero replied dully getting quite annoyed at Headmasters actions.

"T-Together?" he questioned. "M-Me and Zero...had...Unprotected...sex..." Yuuki whispered. Headmaster continued to sob "Daddy isn't ready!" he cried "to...bad it's happening" Zero replied coldly.

"Father...I'm eighteen...w-we are moving!" Yuuki announced. "Y-You mean leaving the academy?!" Headmaster exclaimed. "Me and Yuuki can't attend...She's pregnant...and plus...Summer is almost here...and it will only get tougher for Yuuki" Zero replied. "I suppose you're right..." Headmaster replied sadly standing up "Go back to you're dorms!" Headmaster yelled to the day student's.

They scrambled back to there dorms. Headmaster walked up to them hugging them "I love you...please be safe...congrats you two passed...y-you'll alway's be my little Yuuki...and Zero you will alway's be my scary son..." Headmaster cried running to his room sobbing.

Yuuki looked at Zero "Zero...let's pack..." Yuuki replied about ready to cry herself. "Yeah...I will get a job...but first i'll ask Headmaster for the money...our lives...starts now" Zero replied kissing her forehead tenderly.

Yuuki nodded smiling sadly, "see you in a bit" she replied walking into her dorm. Yuuki looked at the dorm as a tear slid down her check. "So many memories..." Yuuki replied smiling sadly "Happy, sad, scary, and frustrating moment's happened in this room..." she replied starting to fold clothes and put them in a bag.

"Yuuki..." a voice spoke glomping her sobbing. "Yori..." Yuuki replied hugging her dear friend. "I heard you're leaving..." she cried. "Yeah...so me and Zero can begin our life..." Yuuki replied "I'm happy...for you two...but I'm gonna miss you..." she sobbed "I-I know..." Yuuki sobbed as well holding on to one another sobbing.

"Yuuki...could I visit sometime?" she questioned through her sniffles. Yuuki smiled kindly replying with a nod "Of course" they whipped their tears and then Sayori helped her pack her things.

After a few hours they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go see who it is" Sayori replied walking over to the door. Opening it to see Zero with rose's of beautiful colors and meanings red for true love and affection, Dark red for deep passion, Light pink for Joy and Grace, Pink for beauty, Bright pink for thank you, Turquoise for Calm and Fertility, white for everlasting love, peach for closing a deal, Orange for passion, and Black for a new beginning.

Sayori blinked because she noticed his hand behind his back and he was blushing intensely. "Yuuki someone's here for you~" Sayori sang smiling. Yuuki blinked walking towards the door "Z-Zero" Yuuki spoke blushing deeply he handed the flowers to her getting on one knee holding a black box.

Yuuki gasped "Yuuki Cross...I am never good at words...but I-I love you so much...and I-I want us to b-become one...w-w-will you marry me?" Zero questioned nervously as he opened the black bow revealing a sliver ring that had her birthstone on it a diamond. Yuuki smiled happy tear's running down her face.

"Yes! I will marry you Zero Kiryu!" Yuuki exclaimed holding out her left hand. "Then...Yuuki is my fiance now...soon to be Yuuki Kiryu..." Zero spoke softly with a smile placing the ring on her ring finger. Sayori was sobbing "Congrats!" she exclaimed "I love you Zero...and Yori would you be my Brides maid?" Yuuki questioned.

Sayori smiled "Of course!" She exclaimed Zero smiled at the two girls. "I have no Idea who could be my best man..." Zero replied chuckling. Yuuki thought "hmmm...how about...Yagari?" Yuuki suggested. Zero smiled "That's a good idea I'll call him later" Zero replied.

Yuuki smiled brightened "I'm so happy~" Yuuki sang. Sayori picked up the bag they packed "Zero did you find a house" Sayori questioned. "Actually yes, Headmaster said he bought a house years ago because he knew ether me or Kaname would end up marring her then living together" Zero replied.

"Wow" the two girls replied. "Yep, so are you ready Yuuki?" Zero questioned. "Yep~ are you zero?" Yuuki questioned "Yeah" he replied picking up his bag smiling. "I'll walk with you guys since Yuuki is pregnant and shouldn't bare this much weight" Sayori replied. "Good idea let's go" Zero replied as they walked out of the school.

It was a bit of a walk a few miles away close to the doctors and the academy just like the headmaster wanted. Zero looked at the house smiling "Welcome to our new beginning Yuuki" Zero replied with a smile.

Yuuki smile brightened as Zero used a key turning the knob opening it. Surprisingly it was full of furniture and it was clean. They gasped walking in "Wow, It's so amazing" Yuuki spoke. "I'm gonna go into your room to but your clothes away then I'll be taking my leave Sayori replied.

"Okay" Zero replied as Yuuki put the beautiful roses in an empty vase on the side table. Zero watched her "What do you wish to eat?" He questioned. "I would love blueberry Onigiri" Yuuki told him her strange craving. Zero chuckled "alright, I'll be right back" He replied kissing her forehead walking out the door.

Yuuki grabbed a measuring cup turning on the faucet filling it with water going over to the vase pouring the water in letting the rose's drink. Yuuki smiled but instantly ran to the bathroom being pregnant wasn't fun having to use the bathroom constantly but she endured it.

Yuuki sighed of the relieve after words she pulled up her panties and skirt walking over to the sink scrubbing her hands with soap and water. She walked back into the living room "Good bye Yuuki" Sayori cried hugging her and again they sob "I'm gonna miss you" Yuuki replied as Sayori nodded "Me too..." Sayori agreed as they ran over memories.

Zero walked in looking at the sobbing girls "I guess this is the good bye" Zero replied hugging the two of them "Bye Yori" Zero replied. "Good bye Zero take care of Yuuki" Sayori replied pulling away from the hug leaving the house.

Yuuki whipped her tears away sitting on the couch "I'll make dinner" Zero spoke walking into the kitchen preparing food. Yuuki sat on the couch holding a pillow hugging it crying softly.

It didn't take to long till Zero finished he made Yuuki an odd Onigiri with blueberries and for him some tomato soup with grilled cheese. "Yuuki!" he called putting the meal on the table placing to cups down pouring water into both popping a blood tablet in his sitting down.

Yuuki sprung up from the couch walking into the dinning room. Yuuki looked at Zero then the food "Thank you for the food!" she exclaimed sitting down "You're welcome" Zero replied picking up his spoon eating the soup and the grilled cheese while Yuuki took the Onigiri in her hands munching on it cutely.

Once they finished Zero chuckled looking at Yuuki who had rice on her face. "What's so funny?" Yuuki questioned "You have rice on you're face" He replied as she licked around trying to get it. He sighed whipping her face with a napkin "You're hopeless...but cute" He replied as a slight crossed her face.

"I'm sleepy..." Yuuki announced rubbing her eye's Zero took in gulps of his blood flavored water. "Let's get to bed then" Zero replied, Yuuki took in a few gulps of her water. "Yeah..." Yuuki replied as they walked up the stair's into the room with a double bed.

They laid down covering them selfs Yuuki snuggled Zero. "I love you" Zero told her placing a kiss on her lips cuddling her. "I love you too...Good night" Yuuki replied drifting to sleep "Good night" Zero replied as he did as well

**Kayla: Ha! **

**Zero: What?**

**Kayla: England said a week I made it in one day~**

**Yuuki: Wow! :O**

**England:...well then **

**Kayla: ^w^**

**Zero: still pissed?**

**Yuuki: No she is happy**

**Zero: how the hell can you tell!?**

**Yuuki: I just know...Kayla is easy to read**

**England: Not really...not to guys that is...**

**Kayla: ^w^ hehe~**

**Yuuki: Well, I guess we will see you guys tomorrow~ **

**Kayla: ...Or later tonight XD**

**Zero: o_o...you scare me...**

**Kayla: and you scare everyone!**

**Yuuki: Not me ^w^**

**Zero: *glares at Kayla***

**Kayla: Ah! so scary **

**Zero: *death glare* I'll suck you dry!**

**Kayla: *covers neck* No...I already have a boyfriend**

**Yuuki: Take me Zero! *glomps***

**Zero: *blush* n-not now...**

**France: Ohohohoho~**

**England: Get the fucking bloody hell out of here! BLOODY FROG!**

**Kayla: OwO...**

**Yuuki: *hides behind Zero***

**Zero:...*glares* **

**France: *leaves* **

**Kayla: well...I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**All: *waves* Bye!**


End file.
